Shameful Secrecy
by Sefirax
Summary: A child soldier raised by the Military Police was given a mission to spy on the Survey Corps. Unfortunately, the 104th manages to somehow worm their way into her cold heart and she is forced to choose: loyalty to the people that raised her, or the people that she loves. One wrong move either way, and she is as good as dead. Eren/OC


Shameful Secrecy

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin nor any recognizable characters. This is a fanfic, I'm not here to make any money or anything.

Mitras

Sitting around a table, ornately decorated with golden trimmings and hand-carved designs, are three people. Two of them were wearing emblems with a green unicorn emblazoned on them, while the third was wearing a long robe and a golden chain with three faces hanging loosely from them. A small unassuming notebook sat in the middle of the table, wrinkled and tattered. There was also a blood mark on its spine.

After a period of silence, one of the men with the green unicorn emblem spoke out, "We can't assume that the Survey Corps didn't look through this book. Although this book didn't specify anything in particular, the mere possibility that they know Titans have communication abilities and even understand complex social greetings like honorifics is dangerous to the foundation of this society as a whole."

The robed man replied in a silky tone, "The Survey Corps have always been troublesome, I don't see why the Monarchy still refuses to disband them and ban all outside travel. If they did, this would not be an issue."

The other person, a brunette, with the green unicorn emblem replied gruffly, "Zackly's meddling. Also, Reiss believes the original reason for the founding of the Survey Corps is still applicable. We can't touch them so long as those two are still supportive of them." 

"The fact that Smith is on good terms with the other two faction commanders doesn't help, either.", added his colleague.

"Nevertheless, we're deviating from the original point now. What should we do to ensure that the Survey Corps would not obtain any volatile information? Transferring Central Police to the Survey Corps to act as watchdogs is not an option; we are attempting to do this quietly so as to not arouse anything. The last thing we need is for the public to learn that their precious Survey Corps are under investigation for no apparent reason."

Everyone quieted down for a second, pondering that question. Suddenly, the robed man began chuckling. The other two men stared at him in confusion, to which the robed man said,

"Rosenthal, I trust you are aware of the Youth Brigade?"

Rosenthal, the first Military Police member, replied with narrowed eyes, "You do realise that Brigade is completely off the books? How did you come across learning of their existence? Even the King is oblivious to them."

The robed man waved him off lightly, "Oh, don't worry about where I learned this from. However, I believe that it would be very simple for us to enlist one of them for a mission of sorts. I believe that at least one of them is of age to join the upcoming Trainee Corps?"

Rosenthal tapped the table impatiently, "I believe so. However, I believe this is the last year we have children of age to join the trainee corps. The Youth Brigade is scheduled to be integrated into the Central and Main branch of the Military Police. Zackly found out about the...less than legitimate ways we get our recruits."

The brunette Military Police replied, "A tragedy, really. Children are the easiest to mould, by the time they can enter the Trainee Corps they have already learnt the majority of their life lessons, and it gets harder to drill information into their brains. "

"What is it that you require a Youth Brigade member to partake in this plan?", asked Rosenthal suddenly.

The robed man leaned forward with his elbows propped on the desk, "The possibility of planting a covert operative to monitor the Survey Corps' actions. They will not suspect a trainee to have Military Police backgrounds, considering their age."

Rosenthal nodded slowly, "You intend to plant a mole?"

"Yes. I hope the Youth Brigade have had emotional conditioning?"

The other man grinned sinisterly, "They are trained to never portray their emotions, even during times of crisis. Cold-blooded killers, the lot of them. I am confident that whomever you choose will more than fulfill your wishes."

"Excellent, Ackerman. From your tone I believe you had a hand in training them?"

"I taught them in all manners befitting what a Military Police-raised child ought to know."

"Good, I feel much better that we are choosing from a pool of competent candidates. Ackerman, do me a favor and choose your best soldier for me. The only request I have is that he or she be of age to join the upcoming Trainee Corps. I believe the next one is the 104th?"

"You are indeed correct. Do not worry, I will have the finest soldier at our disposal."

Rosenthal spoke up, "What do you intend for this soldier to do? Surely, we would not risk revealing a top secret Brigade for the sake of something that can be accomplished with a lie detector and a good interrogator?"

The robed man chuckled, "Perceptive, aren't you? The Survey Corps have been growing too big for its britches ever since Smith took the reins from Shadis. I merely wish for someone to keep us informed of their movements and to keep them in check covertly."

"Keep them in check…you intend on assassinating those who know the secrets to the titans?" 

"Not necessarily. So long as they remain quiet, they will be allowed to live." 

The robed man grinned nastily, "Now, Ackerman, go and find your soldier. He or she can't miss the signups, after all."

Ackerman returned the grin and swept out of the room, shutting the iron door on his way out with a bang.

The robed man held up the notebook and asked Rosenthal, "Would you like to do the honours?" 

"Gladly."

Rosenthal took out a lighter and flicked it on, then placed it under the notebook. The robed man threw the notebook in the air, letting its ashes fall onto the table harmlessly.

Indoor Arena

SHLINK 

A makeshift rubber head flew off a wooden body, joining hundreds of identical heads lolling about uselessly on the floor.

*clap clap clap*

A white-haired girl straightened up, yellow eyes wandering cautiously to the figure standing in the doorway. She immediately released her blades and sheathed the handles into her 3DMG.

"Ackerman, sir."

Ackerman smirked and he said fondly, "Another record broken, I believe?"

The girl inclined her head slightly to confirm his suspicions and replied, "4 minutes and 52 seconds, sir."

"Previous record was 7 minutes flat, correct?" 

"Yes, sir."

Ackerman sauntered over to examine one of the fallen rubber heads. He held it up to examine the cut, placing a finger to examine the surface.

"Perfectly smooth cuts as well. Excellent work!" 

The girl mutely nodded. Ackerman's grin didn't waver when he revealed the reason for his visit, "You're going to need these skills and more in the upcoming years. I have a long-term mission for you."

Under Mitras District, 3 hours later

The robed man looked up when he heard the door knock twice, then proceeded to be opened by the familiar form of Ackerman.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? You have already located your candidate?" 

Ackerman replied, "Of course. I have already briefed her on what is expected."

The robed man nodded in satisfaction and broke out a bottle of red wine from under his desk. He magically whipped out two glasses and placed them on his table, pouring each to the brim.

"To humanity."

Ackerman paused, staring at the offered cup for a second. After a while, the ghost of a smile reached his face and he took the cup,

"To humanity."

Wall Rose, Trost District

A Garrison soldier sat at the table, bored. It was the fifth day of sign-ups, the day where people that wanted to join the military had already signed up while the hesitant people are still waiting for the seventh day before joining.

"Does this happen every year?" 

His superior glanced at him and shook his head, "The people are scared. After the fall of Shiganshina and Wall Maria, many people realised that even the Garrison will have to fight titans. Only the Military Police is safe, and even then it's only a matter of time before the Colossal Titan and his Armoured cohort come back to knock down the gates once again."

The soldier sighed and propped his head up with his right arm. Unfortunately, it was his shift in monitoring the sign-up table and there was nothing for him to do apart from stare at people going about their daily life.

_At least I don't have to deal with overprotective mums like Franz…_

"Look lively, kid, someone's coming."

The soldier sat up straight and watched as a girl came over. She had a strange head of white hair (_is it dyed?) _that reached down to the tailbone, a rather short figure, and an unsettling pair of dull yellow eyes.

"Good afternoon miss, are you here to sign up for the 104th Trainee Corps?" 

The girl nodded and replied softly, "Yes, sir."

"Are you sure you wish to join? The military isn't for those for the faint of heart, especially if you want to join the Military Police or the Survey Corps."

The girl looked at the soldier in the eyes and the sunlight briefly shone off her eyes, giving them a downright demonic look. The soldier recoiled visibly, but relaxed when she spoke again,

"I understand sir. I wish to join the Trainee Corps."

A small sliver of determination laced her statement, which compelled the soldier to nod. He pulled out a sheet of paper from under his desk and a pen.

"Just write your name and where you are from here."

The girl took the proffered pen and followed his instructions, writing her name and hometown with elegant loops which gave it a faux-script appearance. She handed back the paper to the soldier and he took a look at it. His eyebrows raised slightly, but by the time he looked away from the paper to ask her something, the road was already empty.

"Ah, where did she go?"

His superior, unfortunately, was sound asleep and drooling on his table with a liquor bottle lolling on the floor.The soldier shook his head and smiled slightly.

_Kanade Engelein, Mitras District._

Yes, I did just completely jack a character from Angel Beats for this. Please don't kill me. I don't own Angel Beats, either!

This is an interest chapter/prologue, I'm testing the waters with this one and wondering whether I should raise this plot bunny into a proper rabbit or just chop its head off and have rabbit meat for dinner.

Also, yes this is Kanade from Angel Beats. She may or may not have memories of her past life(?).


End file.
